1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of modulation control of the torque of a heat engine which is associated with an automatic transmission, particularly for passenger motor vehicles.
2. Background of the Related Art
A problem which exists in the control of automatic transmissions arises in the quality of the shifting of the gears. Smooth shifts at normal engine torque require long shift times. It is thus necessary to make a compromise between the reduction of the shifting time of these gears and the shifting comfort.